The Fiat Snooker-Pool Championship - Steve Davis v Steve Mizerak
|running time = 1hr 30 minutes |catalogue number = VC |rating = }} The Fiat Snooker-Pool Championship - Steve Davis v Steve Mizerak is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987. Description Giants in their respective sports, two men face each other over the green baize to determine the World's greatest cue-handler. Steve Davis - four time 'World Snooker Champion', four time 'UK Champion' and currently ranked the No.1, is widely considered to be the greatest snooker player ever. Steve Mizerak - three time 'World Pocket Billiard Champion' and winner of 67 U.S. pool competitions, is reackoned to be the greatest pool player alive today. This three day international, tests the skills and endurance of two great sportsmen in Snooker, Straight Pool and Nine Ball Pool. One player will emerge triumphant. One man will be $80,000 richer. One man will be No.1! In the Fiat Snooker Pool Challenge there can be only one numero one! Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Start of The Fiat Snooker-Pool Championship: Steve Davis v Steve Mizerak (1987) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of The Fiat Snooker-Pool Championship: Steve Davis v Steve Mizerak (1987) * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Snooker Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:BBFC E Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Trans World International Category:Snooker Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions